


watch this, try me

by tsunderestorm



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderestorm/pseuds/tsunderestorm
Summary: Libertus catches Nyx and Noctis fucking and is more than a little turned on by it.





	watch this, try me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink meme for the prompt "Libertus reaaally doesn't think much of the Lucian royal family. That doesn't stop the boner he gets watching Nyx absolutely wrecking Noctis when he accidentally catches them in the act."
> 
> This prompt CALLED to me. I read it and then I felt this absolute burning desire to write it. The prompt is viewable in its original format [here](http://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4113.html?thread=6368529#cmt6368529).

Libertus wants to be mad at Nyx for making him come all the way to his apartment to get him, wants to be mad at having to walk the few blocks back through the refugee quarters instead of just meeting him at the damn food stall like they’d agree on. He’d been halfway there when he’d gotten the text: _Just finishing something up, meet me at home? Don’t be mad,_ and it’d taken all he had not to throw his phone in response.

Oh, he’s mad. Nyx _never_ does this; never runs late to times they’d agreed to hang out. Testing the front door to Nyx’s apartment, he finds it unlocked - something else Nyx never does - and he knows as soon as he opens it that he’s walked in on something private. The TV is on in the background, the single ceiling fan a quiet buzz but neither of them can _quite_ cover the unmistakable sounds of sex coming from his bedroom. Skin on skin, the rumble of Nyx’s low moans and a different voice - a little higher, a little...whinier. Bratty sounding, almost. _Gods,_ he’s going to punch Nyx when he’s done with whoever he’s with, punch him for telling him to meet him at his apartment and rub in the fact that not only was he the Glaive’s favorite hero _and_ he was getting some serious ass pretty regularly on top of it. That just wasn’t fair, and by the Six, he was going to tell him so, right now, to hell with it if he ruined it for him, that guy was smooth enough to go out and find three more ways to get his rocks off in just a day -

He steps around the corner to step into Nyx’s room and the first thing he thinks is that he’s _really_ not supposed to be seeing this. He’s caught Nyx with quite a few partners over the years they’ve been roommates, friends, occasional lovers, but he knows the minute he catches a glimpse of Nyx’s scarred flesh against his bed mate’s smooth, creamy skin that this is more than a little different. He's got _the prince_ on his back on that shabby mattress he's been talking about replacing for years, a leg thrown over his shoulder and the other curled around his hip and he’s just fucking railing him, every thrust scooting him further up the bed and every obscene _slap_ of their bodies together loud, almost deafening in the small room.

Libertus has seen Nyx fuck before, seen the way he puts his all into it: focused and intense, so damn intent on being just as good of a lover as he was at _everything else_ that it’s honestly a joy to watch. He's seen it, hell - he's been there. He knows how Nyx can make a guy feel.

But this? This is on a whole new level. It’s an amazing sight; the way Noctis is twisted to the side, face the perfect picture of shameless ecstasy as he buries it in the pillow. His hair’s a _wreck_ , that ridiculous way he styles it completely taken apart by how much Nyx has undoubtedly had his hands in it, how much his head has rubbed on the pillow while he fucks. He’s never really looked at Prince Noctis before, not beyond the few times he got put on Citadel security detail and the Prince and those two he’s always with, that advisor and his Shield, breezed past him like he wasn’t even there. If he’s telling the truth, he’s not the kid’s hugest fan but hey - opinions can change after you see someone in a performance worthy of a porno, someone whose buttons your best friend clearly knows how to push just right. Libertus had never imagined the lazy, sleepy crown prince could look like _this_ : legs spread wide, dick bobbing insistently against his smooth, perfect belly with every motion of Nyx’s hips.

Gods, he's suddenly acutely aware of the fact that he’s so hard it hurts. His dick is pressing insistently at the smooth cotton of his boxers and his cargo shorts, the comfiest things he fucking owns, are suddenly _way_ too constricting. He drags his hand down his belly and thinks maybe...just a squeeze or two isn’t so bad. Just to show himself _some_ love, you know? He rubs the heel of his hand into the hard line of his cock, letting his hips cant forward for some much-needed friction. This is so fucked up, he knows - he probably isn’t even supposed to know Nyx is fucking Prince Noctis but gods, that’s half the thrill of this. It’s so illicit, it’s so hot, _Noctis is so hot_. He’d never considered him especially fuckable but spread out under Nyx like some dirty magazine centerfold makes his dick twitch. He can imagine how tight he is, how much he’d have to work to get his cock in that little hole even after Nyx is done.

Nyx has known Libertus is there since he came in. Years of looking over his shoulder and anticipating a fight have honed his senses, have given him a keen sense of hearing an innate sense of knowing when someone is in his space. And there Libertus is, creeping around just on the other side of the doorframe, peeking in when he thinks Nyx can’t see. It’s kind of funny - utterly and completely typical of Libs, who feels everything sharply and couldn’t be subtle if his life depended on it. He knows he’s watching, and he knows that he and Noctis make a damn hot couple.

So he ups the performance just a bit, makes sure he’s pulling almost all the way out before he shoves back in, looks down to see the eager, dusty pink of Noct’s asshole clutch around his cock, whimpering when he thinks he has to let it go and gods, that reaction just makes him want to fuck him even harder. He puts a lot of attention into making sure he’s not just fucking to fuck, that he’s really angling his hips so the blunt head of his cock presses just _right_ , just enough to make Noctis’ toes curl in pleasure, to make his eyes close as he lets the pleasure wash over him, steely grey lashes fluttering on his flushed cheeks. _Cute_. Libertus will like that, he’s always been a huge sucker for that cutesy stuff.

“You like that, baby?” Nyx asks and when the prince tips his head back and moans, he drapes himself over him to mouth at his neck, adding hickeys to the ones already collected there, the only imperfections on that creamy skin. Softly, muffled into his neck as his Adam’s apple bobs in his throat as he tries to fight back too-wanton moans, Nyx grunts “Yeah, you like that.” Noctis whines, arm above his head fisted into the too-flat pillow and Libertus thinks that maybe he’s looking for a fancy headboard to grab onto, for a bed in his undoubtedly fancy room at the Citadel that’s better furnished than all their apartments combined but _fuck_ , it’s hot to watch him because then he arches, desperately trying to get closer to Nyx, trying to make it so there’s no space between their bodies for anything. Like he’s trying to pull Nyx in deeper. Like Nyx isn’t already giving him all he has, like Nyx’s balls aren’t slapping against his ass every time he moves.

He doesn’t even really realize he’s taken his cock out until his fingers are slick and sticky with his own precum and by that point he figures to hell with it, he’ll deal with the consequences later. He can’t very well walk out of his best friend’s apartment with his dick hanging out of his pants.

Nyx is still just fucking _wrecking_ Noctis, hard and fast and loud, _gods_ has Nyx always been such a noisy lover? He’s just staring now, really, hoping to any gods that might still take pity on his poor voyeuristic soul that they don’t notice him, that they can’t hear the sounds of him fucking the tight channel of his fist or the way he slumps against the wall to watch them better.

“So, Libs,” Nyx asks and Libertus is so startled he’s pretty sure he forgets to breathe. He's peeking around a doorway with his shamefully hard dick in his palm, watching Nyx fuck the crown prince and the worst part is that he just got fucking caught like some sort of creep and Nyx is never going to let him live this one down –

“You gonna come over here or just watch from the sidelines?” He doesn’t even look at Libertus as he says it, doesn’t turn those piercing blue eyes his way – just keeps staring down at Noctis, watching the way he sinks his teeth into his lip, the way he screws his face up like he’s concentrating on handling that much dick. Nyx isn’t small.

Libertus considers leaving, running, shoving himself back in his pants and dealing with Nyx laughing at him later. He's stuck in place, mesmerized somehow by the fragmented way Prince Noctis is gasping, the way he's almost whimpering _nyx, nyx, nyx,_ the way he seems so cockhungry still, somehow, even when he has a guy fucking his eyes crossed. Reminds Libertus he hasn’t gotten laid in a while, embarrassing as that is, and that he’s suddenly pretty damn jealous of Nyx for landing not only a gorgeous guy but a _prince_ no less.

“Bro, I just –“ he starts, fumbling with his cargo shorts as he tries (in vain) to hide the fact that he has a raging hard-on. “You told me to come over, man -”

Nyx looks at him, finally, and Libertus feels like the heat low in his belly build more. He looks _wild_ , arrogant and devilish as he snaps his hips and sinks deep into Noctis again, shooting Libertus a wink as he does. _Look how good I give it to him_ , it says. _Look how good I look_.

“Yeah,” as he punctuates it with a sharp slap of his hips. “I did. Wanted you to meet my boyfriend.” He releases his hold on Noctis’ smooth calf and gives a sweeping gesture to the quivering body beneath him from the tips of his pleasure-curled toes to the soft, messy hair falling in his face. Libertus can’t stand the way he looks right now, can’t bear the way he turns those steely, stormy eyes on him. They’re dark with pleasure – he can barely keep them open and Libertus wants to be part of that, wants to be the one with his dick buried in the eager heat of the prince’s fit little body.

Noctis likes hearing _boyfriend_ , likes the way it sounds on Nyx’s tongue, hopes it tastes as good to the glaive as it does to him – _boyfriend, boyfriend, boyfriend_ , he thinks to himself as he gets fucked on a bed smaller than any he’s slept in, on sheets that aren’t laundered daily by a very dutiful chamberlain, all because it sounds good, _feels_ good. He turns his gaze from Nyx’s best friend back to Nyx himself and says, _“It’s so good_.”

Guided by some force more powerful than the shame coloring his cheeks red Libertus steps past the door frame. Nyx gives him a sly grin and slows down, rolling his hips so he was just _rubbing_   at Noct's insides with his dick rather than focusing on burying himself deep. It gets him the reaction he wanted, Noct's sweet little love sounds growing louder as he looks up at him all glassy-eyed.

Noctis turns his head, cheek cradled by the rumpled pillow, gaze traveling straight to Libs’ cock. Eyes widening, his mouth forming a cute little _o_ and Libertus thinks that he'll never get off to anything other than this ever again.

“Libertus…” Noctis says. “Heard good things about you.”

Nyx grabs Noctis’ chin in his hand, trailing one tattooed finger down his cheek. “Eyes here, Highness. If you want Libs' attention you can have it in a little bit just - _wait_.”

“Seriously man, I can go - “ Libertus interrupts, fumbling with the fly of his pants in some pathetic attempt to hide the fact that his dick is positively fucking _throbbing_ in his palm but Nyx holds out a hand, one finger up. _Wait_ , the gesture says and Libertus clamps his mouth shut, watches Nyx curl that same hand around Noctis’ neglected cock and stroke up it, thumb dragging over the dripping head as Noctis bucks his hips into the touch.

Nyx thrusts once more, twice more, grunting when he comes deep inside. Libertus finds it very, _very_ difficult not to groan in turn with him, not to blow his load all over his hand (gods, that would be embarrassing...now _that_ Nyx would never let him live down) when Noctis comes on Nyx’s.

“So...what do you think of Libs?” Nyx puts as he slowly pets Noctis’ thighs, rubbing the spots the prince’s legs are going to ache from spreading them so wide. It’s sweet, and the look he gives Nyx _is_ cute as hell - all adoring and affectionate. He can’t be that bad, Libertus thinks, not when Nyx treats him sweet like this, not when even his quiet little post-orgasm gasps are hot.

Noctis swallows thickly, thinking before he looks Libertus over again. He says simply: “I think he has a fat cock. And I like that.”

Nyx fucking _laughs,_ leaning over him to press a loud, wet kiss to his flushed cheek, then two or three more for good measure when he wrinkles his nose at it. Gods, how can they act like this? Like he's not there at all when he's there with his dick out, like Nyx didn't just fuck him half-stupid? How can Nyx laugh like his boyfriend didn't just comment on his dick?

“You're so fucking great, kid,” Nyx says as he shakes his head, leaving Noctis to bury his face in the pillow again for an over-dramatic second. Turning to look Libertus over, Nyx raises an eyebrow when his gaze settles on his dick - embarrassingly hard and held gingerly in his palm like he's afraid of their scorn like any normal person would be when he gets caught watching his best friend fuck.

“What do you say, Libertus? Wanna get to know my boyfriend?” Nyx asks as he gently guides Noctis’ leg from his shoulder to the bed and pulls out of him, making him whine at the loss.

Libertus is too stunned by what Nyx is implying to speak for a second, but when he does he stutters. “What? I - whoa, seriously?”

It isn't Nyx who answers. No, it's the Prince himself - reaching down to stroke his dick as he says it. Gods, had he ever gone soft? He looks obscene, legs on either side of Nyx, cock still jutting up proud against his stomach. “Yeah. Seriously.”

That's all it takes: Noctis’ voice, quiet and slurred from pleasure; Nyx's gesture to the head of his bed and Libertus knows where his thoughts are headed.

Noctis listens obediently when Nyx smacks lightly on the outside of his thigh, urging him to roll over onto his hands and knees. He settles in on the bed between their kneeling forms, looking up at Libertus and feeling right at home with the promise of a cock on either end. Libertus takes up his spot at the head of Nyx’s bed like he's always had a home there (and maybe, Noctis thinks, he has) and looking down at him expectantly. The sight makes him shiver, makes his cock twitch in anticipation and his hole clench in need. He wants them - both of them - one spreading his ass and one filling his mouth. He wonders if he could take both of them in his ass, fucked-out and slick with cum and lube as he is...decides he wants to try it sometime.

Gently, carefully he balances his weight on one arm, nuzzling against Libertus’ clothed thigh and letting the puffs of air from his still-ragged breaths tease his cock as his free hand snakes up his thigh. Libertus mumbles out a quick _shit, yeah_ when Noctis’ mouth gets close to the sensitive skin and Noctis feels drunk on the power he has, the way they react when he touches them. When he starts in on him, Libertus’ cock fills his mouth the way he likes: thick and heavy on his tongue even when it's just the head. He suckles softly at it, lapping the precum headed at the tip, getting accustomed to the taste of a man who's not Nyx and _loving it_.

Libertus is responsive immediately, hands balled into fists at his sides as he groans “Oh fuck, oh man...that's nice, Prince…” Noctis concentrates on relaxing his throat, bobbing his head as he draws more of that thick cock inside, flattening his tongue against the underside to feel the vein throb against it.

“He likes it when you put your hands in his hair, Libs,” Nyx offers for advice as he runs his fingers down Noctis’ spine, trailing them up and down the cleft of his ass and Noctis shivers at the touches. Feather-light and barely there, teasing the way Nyx loves to do but still so much, almost _too_ much. As good as the fingers teasing over his hole feel, as good as the touches of Nyx's dry fingertips feel on his tender balls he wants him back _inside,_ wants to be filled from both ends, wants to choke down Libertus’ cock while Nyx fills his ass.

Libertus makes a surprisingly cute sound of surprise and acknowledgment and brings a hand from his side to tangle in Noctis’ hair. He's more heavy-handed than Nyx but he pulls less, more just leaving it to rest there and let the strands tickle his fingers as Noctis swallows him down. Finally, he lets his body relax and with his back not ramrod-straight his hips are pushed forward, the girth of his cock spreading Noctis’ mouth so wide it almost hurts and it's so _good_ , so fulfilling it makes him want to cry.

He slides his hand up Libertus’ thigh and over his abdomen, pushing his shirt up more so he can trail his blunt fingernails across the skin there. He's chubby, his belly soft under Noct's hands and it's soothing, rewarding to feel the muscle beneath the skin work under the press of his palm, to feel hair under his fingers. He squeezes just a little, kneads the skin under his hand to distract Libertus when he pulls back to take a gasping breath and let his jaw get a break, nuzzling into his thigh and licking at the hairy balls hanging between his legs.

“Libs…” he breathes, testing out Nyx's nickname for him as he mouths over his thighs, over the base of his cock, the hair there coarse under his lips and tongue. “Feel good in my mouth.”

Libertus grunts when he slots his hips forward and Noctis moans at the feel of his thick cock bumping again against his cheek, insistent and almost searing hot. He drags his hand from Libertus’ soft belly down between his legs, cradling his balls and rolling them in his palm as he moves and he's rewarded for it: Nyx pressing his semi-hard cock against the back of his thigh and Libertus groaning his appreciation.

“Nyx,” he says airily, this one more of a whine. “Back inside, come on…”

Nyx shakes his head and chuckles, asks Libertus “Can you believe this, man?” Noctis chooses that moment to wrap his lips back around the tip of Libertus’ cock and the “no” he'd heard him try to offer turns into more of a _nggh,_ something unintelligible as anything other than pure lust. Nyx squeezes greedy handfuls of his ass before he positions himself behind him again, drizzling lube down the cleft until Noctis can feel it slip inside, letting the hungry muscles of his ass suck it past his rim even if it makes Nyx act cocky.

“Cute _,”_ Nyx says as he slips back inside with hardly any resistance. Relaxed and pliant post-orgasm Noctis loose and easy and Nyx is more that content to let the sweet clutch of the prince’s ass cradle him he hardens again, as he watches him bob his head eagerly, _greedily_ , taking more of Libs’ thick cock into his mouth. He's moaning around it, eyes closed in pleasure and Libertus is that way too, hands fisted in Noctis’ hair as he shyly fucks his mouth. It's a sight he wants to commit to memory, his boyfriend down on his hands and knees between them, his best friend enjoying himself instead of complaining that Nyx gets all of the attention, a tight-as-a-vice squeeze around his dick and oh yeah, he's undeniably back to hard as fucking hell.

Libertus groans and it’s a loud, hungry sound in the room. “Gods, Nyx, he’s _good_ \- “ and Nyx is nodding, dragging his hand up Noctis’ pretty, arched back and into the messy tangle of his silky hair just to feel him shudder under him. His fingers brush over Libs’ and he likes that, likes the split-second jolt as they touch, likes the way Noctis inclines his head into the press of his hand. It's cute he way he does that, nuzzles like a cat: all affectionate and needy.

“Yeah,” Nyx says, hissing as Noctis’ body tightens in a little shudder of pleasure, “he’s fucking  _great_.”

Noctis gives a self-satisfied little purr around the thick cock in his throat and rocks back against him, impaling himself more on Nyx’s dick and wriggling his ass (gods, that was cute) when he pulled back to suck just on the head of Libs’ cock, nodding blearily as he did it. Nyx never would have guessed Noctis would get to this dazed, blissful point so fat, never would have guessed that he’d enjoy getting filled from both ends so much but _gods_ , he’s writing himself a mental note to make sure it happens again. He grabs Noctis’ hips and thrusts into him, fucking him in earnest as Libertus thrusts sharply into his mouth.

It doesn’t take long before Libertus is coming - that inelegant, over-excited way he’s always had when he comes, like he’s a damn teenager watching some dirty movie. Noctis likes it still, if the way he’s humming around Libs’ cock and clenching around Nyx’s is any indication, one hand torn between working over his balls and squeezing tight around the base of his cock as he’s bobbing his head eagerly. Noctis almost chokes - Nyx can hear it, this soft sputter when hot cum shoots down his throat but he recovers, moans when he pulls back and licks his lips and _gods_ , Nyx doesn’t blame Libertus for the almost-pathetic groan when he sees his face. He _knows_ that face - eyes half-lidded and dark, lips sticky and swollen and looking utterly fucking debached.

Might as well let their voyeur have one last little bit of a show, right? When Liberts flops down so he’s sitting on the bed, Nyx tiptoes his fingers up Noctis’ back until it’s right between his shoulders, pushing him down gently onto his elbows and it’s kind of _cute_ the way he molds right into using Libertus as a pilow. _Now_ he can finish fucking him, can drape himself over his boyfriend’s thin body until he’s almost covering him. Gently, he snakes a hand around to grip his cock, setting up a steady rhythm in time with the thrusts burying his cock deeper and deeper inside, letting him really _feel it_.

Noctis is clawing at Libertus’ belly by the time Nyx is done, desperate, half-dazed, just looking for something to hold, to touch as he rides out his second orgasm. He catches Libertus’ gaze when Noct squeezes tight around him, sees his friend’s awestruck expression as he looks down at Noct between his spread legs and _that’s_ enough to send him tumbling over the edge again.

\--

Later, they’re watching television: that stupid malboro cartoon that’s on _way_ too much, but with the shitty cable in Nyx’s apartment it’s really all they have. Nyx and Libertus with their backs against the wall and their legs stretched out before them on the bed, Noctis sprawled between them with his head on Nyx’s shoulder and one leg thrown up over Libs’ thigh. He’s picking at the remains of their Galahdian takeout they’d called in - they’d only had a small argument regarding who had to put on clothes to answer the door for that one - and humming contented as he eats it.

“So Libs,” Nyx starts as he watches Libertus pluck a dumpling out of the carton Noctis had just decided he was done with. “Does my boyfriend have your approval?”

“Yeah, Libs,” Noctis says. “Am I allowed to keep dating this stupid guy or what?”

Libertus laughs. “Uh, yeah. But be good to him, okay? He’s not just any guy. This one here’s a hero.”

Nyx kisses the top of Noctis’ head. “Babe, he’s just saying that because you sucked his cock.”

“No I’m not!” Libertus says, knocking Noctis over in an attempt to reach over him to swat at Nyx and even when Noctis is unhappily shoving at Libertus to get his bulk off of him Nyx can’t help thinking _success._


End file.
